Waning Moon: Only the begining
by doubleXmyheartt
Summary: A dream, Does it mean nothing, or something? Story follows Edward and Bella after Eclipse, and all that it entails. Rated M:  maybe mature content to follow.
1. Dreaming of something

Chapter One

In the morning

Running…closeness…dodging trees…he's gaining…run faster…I fall…blood on leaves…darkness

I awoke, suddenly, to see that I was not alone. Hmm. Edward. I sighed as he lay down next to me and embraced me with both arms. He looked concerned.

"Edward, what's wrong," I asked as if he was the one needing to be worried about, as he looked at me with focused eyes. He seemed to have so many things going on in his mind. Even though I wasn't a vampire, yet, I could tell what my Edward had in his mind.

"I've been watching you, Bella, and when most humans sleep, they lay peacefully, as you usually do, but tonight, you twisted and turned. Are you all right? Did you have a bad dream," Edward inquired thoughtfully. I would have told him, but those eyes, the topaz I long to see everyday, they were so caring; I couldn't bear to tell him.

"I'm fine," I said as I squeezed his arm, "now, at least."

"Good," he smiled, "It is almost morning, and I'd better go, before Charlie wakes up. He already came to see you. He heard the springs creaking; and he came to make sure everything was in its place." Edward kissed the top of my head, and was out the window before I could say a word.

The small details of my dream that I could recall, were that there were . . . things, running after me. Woods were everywhere, and I couldn't find a way out. I can't remember much, but it was nothing... I'll just forget it.

-x-


	2. Alice's book

Chapter 2

The moment I walked into the Cullen household, Alice grabbed my elbow extremely hard, walked me over to the couch, and sat my straight down on the sofa. She giggled the entire time. She took a seat across from me in a petite green chair. Alice stared at me so intensely, still giggling, that I almost screamed.

"Alice," I said in a polite, soothing tone of voice, "are you alright?"

She nodded quite ecstatically. I mean, I knew Alice was a little over happy at times, but, seriously, something had to be wrong, or I was about to get eaten. She pointed a slender finger at what seemed to be a photo album on the "coffee table" –I quote these words because we all know, the Cullens' never drank coffee, they never ate, human food at least.- I hesitantly picked up the book, the whole time watching Alice. She wrung her hands, still smiling. It was an excited kind of smile. Pleasant? Sure. Devious? Of course. I took my eyes off of Alice and turned my full attention to the book. Alice's handwriting was perfect. I took my finger, almost hypnotic like, and traced my fingers over the curved "B", the petite, arched "&", the bold, proud "E", the neat, script letters "W", "e", "d", "d", "i", "n", "g" . . .

_Oh no. Alice didn't._ _Pft. Why wouldn't she? She's Alice. _

"So?!" Alice nearly screeched. I'm sure the fact that she was millimeters away from my ear had something to do with the volume of the noise, but the pitch was Alice. "I have been working on this for weeks." She seemed so proud and extremely gratified with her work. I browsed through the book, seeing cake ideas, which apparently,

Rosalie was in charge of; I was just hope she wasn't going to poison me.

Edward's tuxedo was drawn expertly. The fabric sample, stapled to the page, were so exquisite, I was tempted to ask why she would was the fine fabric on paper. It was black satin, with a red, silk tie, and a cream, collared shirt. In the jacket pocket, there was a small, red rose. It looked amazing on the page, but knowing Edward, he would make the tuxedo glow.

The bridesmaid's dresses were a creamy color, with a red, silk sash, the same as Edward's tie. The groom's men wore the same tuxedo as Edward, but without the flower.

Every detail was hammered out. I was surprised. Even for Alice, this was a bit of work. Luckily, I had a vampire who could take bites, bigger than she could chew. But Alice was civilized. She cut the bite with a knife and fork, down to sizeable pieces.

She stared at me with puppy dog eyes, waiting for my response.

I slammed the book shut. I looked straight at her. I stood up. I maintained eye contact. I walked forward two steps, keeping a solemn face. All of the sudden I broke into an enormous grin, and embraced my sister-in-law to be. Of course, I had not remembered all of that strength she had in that dainty body, so of course, she made my squeeze, into a bone-crushing hug, that lifted my feet off of the ground. Finally, she let me down, so I could catch my breath.

"So?" Alice asked, as if there was still another answer to be given.

""So" what?"

"_SO_, do you like this? Are you happy?"

"I wouldn't change a thing."

She patted my knee with her hand, and then directed her smile, to, what I thought, was unoccupied space, but when someone kissed my head, I knew who she was smiling at. I craned my neck so that I may rest my eyes on Edward's beauty.

"Bella, if you stay in that position to much, you might just stay like that," Edward said

And, as always, Edward was right. My neck started to ache. In a flash, he was sitting on the couch next to me, with one hand massaging my neck, the other to shoo Alice away. Edward was so kind and gentle. Once Alice was gone, he took his hand away from my neck, which was feeling infinitely better. He placed one hand on either side of my face, and guided his lips toward mine.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I don't mean kissing; we did that all the time. The wedding was so close. I could almost touch the hem of my dress- it was so close. The kiss ended and Edward smiled down at me. In two or-so months, I would no longer have a name that was my own. I would share it with the man I loved. No longer Isabella Marie Swan, I would become Isabella Marie Cullen, forever.

Edward, Alice and I argued about details until it was just around time for me to sleep. He drove me home. I quickly made Charlie an extremely late dinner, and stumbled up the steps to my room. I was so tired by all of the thoughts sprinting through my head, I didn't even bother the shed my shoes. I just lay down, on top of the comforter. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, my mind was at peace, but not for long, for the dreams from the previous night were just on the horizon.


	3. Dreaming in Focus

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, but I do own "Waning" -from the point of reference, that I wrote "Waning"-. Stephanie Meyer is an amazing writer, but I am nowhere near her skill. Have fun reading. Please Read&Review!

I know this should have gone in the beginning, but better late than never.

Uhm, I know this is short, but I need the dream to be understood, so my story may

progress.

Skootle is a made up word, but I though, the word fit better than any others I could find in the dictionary. My definition:

Skootle: (sk oo tul) verb, _to shuffle quickly, or to carefully trot away_

-----------------------------------

My mind was on the day's events, just up until I lost all connection with the world, and

fell into a deep sleep. If the season were winter, and I were a little bigger, I could have been a hibernating bear; a bear no one would want to disturb for fear of their head being bitten off. I was aware of the snoring when I was partially awake, but now, I had not a clue in the world to anything. I was literally doing nothing. As Christopher Robin (an A.A. Miline character from Whinnie the Pooh) once said, "Nothing is a very hard thing to do," and as Leo (of Stargirl, by Jerry Spinelli) said, "It is impossible to do nothing." But there I was. Doing nothing. Not thinking, not dreaming, not feeling, not seeing, nothing. That was when, I was so absorbed in nothing, my trance grew weak, and I slipped back into the dream from the night before.

The difference between last night's dream, and this night's dream, was that, this dream had such great detail; I could see every fold, in every crinkled leaf, every specific attribute of my surroundings, including the mystery follower.

_Jacob_ I breathed into the harshly cold air.

_Bella _Jacob spoke.

I was at this point, that I saw him step ever-so-slightly towards me, like a hunter towards a dear; careful not to make to much noise, or put as much as one toe out of line, for the fawn might skootle away. Another step, and another; being agonizingly slow with each step. His facial expression changed, as his dormant expression turned into one of purpose and destination. One last, kind step, and then Jacob broke into a run. He cried my name. Wind pulled me away from him, and I heard Edward's whisper in my ear.

"_Run,_" Edward said, panicked, "_Get to a safe place._"

Edward would not misguide me. Even though Jacob was my friend, Edward was the one I loved, and whom I was about to share my life with. If I couldn't trust him, what sanity in the world was there? But what was so frightening about Jacob?

I turned and started to sprint. My gym teachers told me to never do this, but, I felt so much adrenaline pumping through my veins, there was no reason not to. I felt the wind whipping at my face. I looked at my feet. They were going much faster than normally. I looked back at Jacob, who wasn't far behind.

_How did I suddenly have so much speed? I would have thought Jacob would have caught up to me by now. _

Jacob called to me, but as I remembered what Edward said, I kept running. I heard, faintly, in the distance,

"Bella, wait, I have something to tell you."

I could no longer turn back, for a light was tugging at me now; pulling me away from Jacob. Edwards voice was soothing, and his cool arms wrapped around my torso, hugging me securely. The clock read five to four. Before Edward even knew I was awake, I pretended to be asleep. My love held me tight, but I could not resist thinking of what just happened.


	4. Dance Partay

Chapter 4

What next?

A week had passed with more and more questions from Alice about the wedding, more and more nagging from Edward to tell the family AKA Charlie and any other relatives I might be keeping from him, and more thoughts racing around in my own mind about that dream I had.

"Bella, darling," Edward said smiling down at me, as he brushed his cool fingers against my cheek, "time to get up. The moon is smiling at you. Time to smile back."

The seat in his car was lying almost flat. I hoisted myself up onto my elbows and beckoned Edward down for a kiss. He accepted the gesture gracefully. He pulled away much to quickly by my standards. The puppy dog eyes might work nicely in this situation. I pushed out my bottom lip, and widened my eyes. He laughed. He leaned over and continued the kiss, smiling the whole time. He finally broke it. I was still unsatisfied, but the only way I would be entirely happy would be if the kiss had remained in contact forever.

"Charlie is thinking about you. I suggest we break up our little fiesta, and I'll walk you in." Edward was so gentlemanly. At the speed of light –and I mean this literally- Edward had opened the car door for me, took me by the hand, just as Jack Dawson had done for Rose in Titanic, in one of my more favorite scenes. Edward impetuously took my hands, placed one on his shoulder, the other in his hand, and he placed his remaining hand on my waist. We danced the waltz all the way to the door.

"I thought you said you would _walk _me in," I said defiantly, "That was definitely no walk."

"Madam," Edward spoke, "that is but the finest dance. Do you wish to do the meringue, a square dance, the chicken dance perhaps?"

"I won't take any of those, but I'll have this." I pointed at his chest.

"That one it is. Would you like it gift wrapped?" Edward always made me laugh.

He kissed me once on top of my head, and strolled in through the door, to see a great surprise. Music blaring, and Charlie dancing… this was improbable, and completely embarrassing. But he wasn't the only one there. Billy was rolling around in his wheel chair, head banging.

"My goodness" I backed up, until I had bumped into Edward's chest. He wasn't there for long because he joined in with the two of them, dancing violently. Once I calmed down from the shock, I realized Billy was here. Where was Jacob? And why was Billy allowed on this side of the vampire's territory? Edward stopped abruptly, and sniffed the air.

_Oh god, Jacob. _I thought this silently, as I watched Edward. Edward bounded up the stairs, at human-esq. speeds. I followed him. I thought I might have been in danger again. What with the Vultori and whatnot.

He slammed open my bedroom door to see Jake, back to the door, looking through my books on the shelf. He was shirtless, as always, to what I couldn't help but gaze at, his perfect back structure, and his hipbones sticking out of his low-rise jeans. Edward gave a low snarl. This was my time to intervene. I maneuvered myself in the space between the doorframe and Edward. I locked my hands around Edward's back so that my chest was sticking out much farther than it usually did because of the curvature of my back. Jake slowly turned.

"Bella," Jake said jokingly," I must get you new reading material. He held up Wuthering Heights. He looked up to see me, and my prominent chest holding Edward back, whose face was twisted in anger, and frustration. "Edward, nice to see you," Jake said mockingly of Edward's politeness, even though I'm almost positive Edward scared the crap out of him. Jake was a good keeper of secrets. Jake even gave a quick bow.

Edward's stomach muscles tightened, as he stood up straighter. This made my chest stick out even farther, and my hands slip from their grasp. I retained my grasp on my other hand, while Edward was very content with my restraining him, but not so much with Jake's presence. I could still hear the dance partay going on down stairs, which made the atmosphere a bit less dark.

"Jake, you're on our territory. I could kill you now, unless you give me an explanation. As much as I'm apposed to seeing _my_ Bella upset, I can't break our treaty," Edward said sternly.

Jacob crossed the room, one foot in front of the other, muscles glistening. I couldn't get the dream out of my head. All I knew was that Edward was stroking the top of my head, and I was happy. But Jacob was making me nervous.


	5. Jake's Visit

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry it's taken me so long, but I'm a busy person. I got to it now, so what does it matter?**

**From last chappie:**

_**Jacob crossed the room, one foot in front of the other, muscles glistening. I couldn't get the dream out of my head. All I knew was that Edward was stroking the top of my head, and I was happy. But Jacob was making me nervous.**_

---------------------------

Apparently, Jacob called Carlisle and explained his situation. Billy would just be there for some extra caution. Carlisle agreed to drive Jacob to our house, let Jacob and Billy stay for three hours, and then Carlisle would drive them back home. The "situation" was not clear, and it would call for some explanation on Jake's part. Edward and Jake had been talking now for quite some time. My arms started to ache from having them wrapped around Edward's back, from the front. And the middle of my chest hurt. Probably from either Jake's staring or the muscles having been stretched. I released my grip, and pulled Edward's arms down and placed them on my middle section he talked to Jake and I listened.

"Well, _wolf, _you said you had some reason for coming here, and since your time is almost up here, I suggest you do what you need to do. And, by the way, what is it you need to do?" Edward asked mockingly. I nudged him with my elbow and shot him a _be nice _look.

"I wanted to speak with Bella, about an . . . uhm . . . pressing issue," Jake managed to pull together, "Alone if you don't mind."

"Although I am apposed to it, and I don't suggest leaving you two alone, for fear of Bella's safety, it is Bella you wish to speak with, not me, so you may if she concurs."

Jake snarled lowly at the comment about my safety. "She is better off with me than any of you bloodsuc…your kind. What with possible vampire nemeses on the prowl."

I nodded and released Edward's hand, giving it a light kiss as he stepped away. He looked at me for a quick moment with a forlorn expression, but then looked back over at Jake with a serious face. Edward tapped his watch to remind Jake that his ride would be here soon. Jake passed me and closed to door, until Edward was on the other side, in another world.

"Bella," Jake whispered. He looked at me, and placed a warm hand upon my shoulder. I looked back at him. He embraced me with a hug, intense, but human esq. strength. His arms wrapped completely around my sides, and back up to his back. I was so taken aback by this that I just stood there, until he started to shake.

_Was Jake actually . . . crying?_

And he was. I felt the shoulder of my shirt become dotted with liquid. His embrace became stronger, and his fingers started to grip the fabric of my shirt. I hugged him still closer, patted his back, like my mother used to do, and whispered into his ear.

"Jake, what's wrong? It'll all be okay…Shhh."

He trembled there in my arms for minutes on end. Finally, he started to clam down, and began to release his grip. I, however, did not let go. He pulled away. His face was red, and pain stricken. I placed a hand upon his shoulder, and sat him down on the floor. We sat in silence for a while, but then I asked my question again.

"Jake, what just happened? Are you alright?" I asked. My face showed pity and sadness, with a hint of a half smile.

He crossed his legs, and put his elbows in his knees as he held up his face with his fists. Jake uncrossed his legs, leaned forward, and touched my out stretched hand. I turned my palm upward, and held his hand in mine. His abnormally warm skin made my fingertips tingle.

"Jake," I said softly, "You can really tell me anything."

"I know, Bella, I know." He sighed. "Bella, for the past few nights, I've been having, a dream. And I'm scared, I really am."

Jake continued his description, and more and more, I realized, Jake was describing the same dream I have had. Except, for his ominous voice. The once he described was light and feathery. It said to him, well, he never got to say what it said to him, because Carlisle's horn was blaring in the street.

We heard the music stop, and we rose to our feet. Being the klutz I am, I tripped over a protruding nail of the floorboard, twisted, and tripped. Jake caught me an inch from the floor, and set me down on my feet, about a half a foot from him. I reached my hand up to his cheek and brushed away a remaining tear from his eye. He brushed his fingers against my chin, and tilted it upward. He lowered his face to mine. His warm lips pressed softly against mine.

I turned my head away, and took his hand. I opened the door for him, and let go of his hand. Jake walked down the steps, and out the doorway. I took Edward's hand, as I used the other to wave good-bye to Billy and Jake as they climbed into Carlisle's car. I waved slightly to the darkened driver's door, as I knew Carlisle would want some credit.

I walked Edward out to his car, and said a long lonely farewell.

"Until later, ma' dear. Leave your window open." Edward reminded me.

How could I not?


End file.
